


Captain America is a Cockslut

by philosophyofhedonism



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Begging, Crying, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, dominating Bucky, fucked out Steve, so much rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeeeeah, so this is a PWP. There is the tiniest inkling of plot at the very beginning, but it disappears about 100 words in. You've been warned. </p><p>Bucky loves Steve, and Steve loves Bucky, but sometimes Bucky just wants to fuck Steve so raw he cries. So he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America is a Cockslut

**Author's Note:**

> Fun drinking game: drink every time Steve says "Oh fuck, _please_."

Steve wiped sweat out of his eyes. His hair was falling in his face, distracting him, and he narrowly missed a swing from Bucky’s metal arm. 

“You’re getting slow, grandpa,” Bucky teased, sidestepping a kick. 

“You got lucky,” Steve replied lamely. 

Bucky laughed and delivered a blow that landed Steve on his back. He rolled out of the way just in time to miss Bucky’s fist slam onto the wrestling mat. He didn’t manage to miss Bucky’s knee on his back, though, and he was effectively pinned on his stomach. Bucky counted off quickly, claiming his victory. 

“Like I said,” he taunted. “You’re getting slow.” He punctuated the last words with a nip to Steve’s ear. 

Steve stiffened at the contact, twisting to throw Bucky off. Bucky simply shifted so that he was straddling Steve’s back. 

“Mmm, I love when you squirm under me, Steve. Reminds me of the good old days.” 

Steve growled and with a shove, rolled Bucky off him. Bucky grinned at Steve as he hit the floor, then swept Steve’s legs out from under him when he stood. When Steve hit the mat hard on his shoulder, his breath left him with an audible “oof”. Bucky was on him again in seconds, wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist. They rolled together, ending up with Bucky flat on his back and Steve’s hands wrapped firmly around Bucky’s wrists. Steve’s hair fell in his eyes again and he angrily flicked it away. 

“Your hair is stupid,” Bucky jabbed half-heartedly, his eyes never leaving Steve’s. 

“ _My_ hair is stupid?” Steve demanded. “What about you with your long, pretty hair? I didn’t know you liked dames so much you wanted to be one, Bucky.” 

“You’re going to pay for that,” Bucky promised, struggling unsuccessfully to escape Steve’s grip. 

Lust flared in his gut because he knew Bucky would make good on that promise, but still he grinned cockily. “Oh am I?” Steve taunted, mouthing at the skin below Bucky’s ear. 

Bucky writhed, still pinned firmly by Steve’s solid weight on his legs and wrists. 

“I love when you squirm under me, Buck,” Steve teased, throwing Bucky’s words back in his face. “Makes me feel all tingly.” 

Steve shifted and pushed his thickening cock against Bucky’s. Bucky groaned low in his throat and tilted his face up, searching blindly for Steve’s lips. Steve allowed Bucky’s lips to just barely brush his before moving out of reach. Bucky whimpered and nuzzled up to catch any of Steve’s skin between his teeth. 

“God Bucky, you drive me crazy,” Steve groaned as Bucky sucked a mark that both of them knew would fade in minutes. Steve’s grip loosened just enough that Bucky could free an arm. He wasted no time in tangling his fingers in Steve’s hair and crushing their lips together, drinking in the delicious moans that Steve was making. 

“My room,” Bucky gasped. His voice was rough and low and commanding and it reminded Steve of before, when they were just two guys in a shit-hole apartment in New York fucking each other’s fists and silencing moans with their fists shoved in their mouths. Steve could honestly say he did not miss the lying and secrecy. 

The managed to keep their hands off each other as they left the gym, but once the doors to the elevator closed, Bucky had Steve pressed up against a wall and was biting at his neck and shoulder. He had to stretch the neck of the white cotton shirt that Steve was wearing to suck at his clavicle. Steve groaned and jerked his hips against Bucky’s. Bucky responded by slipping his thigh in between Steve’s to feel the hard outline of his dick through his SHIELD regulation sweats. 

“Look at you,” he murmured feverishly, his lips never leaving Steve’s skin. “Grinding on my leg, panting like a bitch in heat.” Bucky gripped Steve’s hair and pulled his head back to expose his neck, reveling in the choked sound the blonde made. He licked up Steve’s neck until he had Steve’s earlobe between his teeth. “What would they think if they could see you? Captain America, desperate for a dick up his ass.” 

Steve whined at his words and jerked his now painfully hard cock against Bucky’s leg. The elevator dinged to announce their arrival, and Bucky laughed. 

“Straighten up, soldier,” he said, patting Steve on the cheek. “You’ve got a long night ahead of you.”

Bucky strode purposefully towards his own room, Steve walking just a beat behind. When they reached the door and Bucky held it open for him, a dangerous idea flickered through Steve’s mind. 

“Ladies first,” he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Bucky’s face shifted from mild amusement to shock to determination laced with rage in a matter of seconds. He grabbed Steve by the back of his shirt and shoved him inside the room. Steve narrowly avoided tripping over a set of dumbbells, but then was caught off-guard when Bucky pushed him forward so that he landed awkwardly on the bed. 

“God, Steve,” Bucky murmured as he licked Steve’s neck. “You’ve been acting like a brat, and I’m gonna make sure you pay.” He shoved his knee up so that it was pressed right up against Steve’s dick. “I’m going to make you so hard and so desperate that you can’t see straight. You’re going to be begging me to let you come. And you know what?” Steve could only whimper in reply, and Bucky grinned fiercely down at him. “I’m not gonna let you. I’m gonna drag it out, tease the shit outta you. You’re going to be so desperate for my dick that you can’t even speak,” he breathed right in Steve’s ear. Steve’s whole body arched as he came, pushing against Bucky’s leg. 

“Goddamnit, Steve,” Bucky laughed breathlessly. He dipped his hand into Steve’s pants to stroke his sensitive cock. Steve whined halfheartedly in protest, but did nothing to stop him. “Look at the mess you’ve made.” Steve accepted two come-covered fingers into his mouth easily, laving over them and moaning at the taste. When looked at Bucky, his eyes were practically black with lust. 

Bucky pushed off the bed. “Strip,” he commanded. He pulled off his own clothes, not caring where they fell. When he turned to look at Steve, he was standing naked and at attention by the bed, already half hard again. “Always such a good soldier,” he grinned. “At ease, soldier.” Steve relaxed, but shifted uneasily when Bucky pulled a pair of handcuffs out of the bedside drawer. 

“Hey,” Bucky said softly, and Steve’s eyes snapped up to meet his. Bucky stepped closer, leaning their foreheads together. “We can stop anytime. Safeword?”

“Brooklyn,” Steve murmured, his eyelids sliding shut. 

“Good,” Bucky responded. He kissed him then, deeply and thoroughly, before pushing him to the bed and snapping the cuffs shut around his wrists. Steve’s arms were stretched above his head, tethered to the headboard. He pulled experimentally, testing the strength of the handcuffs. 

“Adamantium,” Bucky explained. “Tony made them. Well, he made them for Bruce, but since Bruce away on business for the time being, we’ve got them on loan.”

“Taking them for a test drive?” Steve gasped as Bucky raked his blunt fingernails down Steve’s abs. 

“Nah, Tony and Bruce already tested them out, they work fine,” Bucky grinned, shooting Steve a wink. 

Steve choked on a groan as Bucky took his hardening cock in his mouth. He pulled off quickly and scraped his teeth over Steve’s hipbone. Bucky’s hand on his other hip barely managed to keep him from jerking up off the bed. Steve whimpered when Bucky repeated the action, worrying a spot on his hip until it was red. Bucky surged up then to latch on to Steve’s nipple. He laved his tongue over it before biting it just to see what sound Steve would make next. He wasn’t disappointed; the sound that broke free from Steve’s throat was a hoarse cry that was muffled by Steve biting into the flesh of his own arm. 

“Oh no, Steve. You should know better than to hide from me. I want to hear every desperate sound you make.” 

Steve nodded, biting his lip. 

“What the fuck did I just say?” Bucky demanded, pinching Steve’s nipple and giving it a vicious twist. Steve cried out in surprise and pain, and Bucky grinned. “That’s much better, Steve. I want everyone who walks by this room to hear you begging for my cock. I want them all to know that Captain America is a desperate little cockslut.” 

Steve whimpered. “Bu-Bucky _please_ ,” he whispered. 

“What do you need, Steve?” Bucky asked with sickly-sweet reassurance in his voice as he licked and nipped down Steve’s torso. 

Steve writhed and panted. This was like the asthma attacks he used to have when he was a kid, before the serum. Bucky noticed that he was struggling to breathe, so he leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. 

“Calm down, baby. I got you,” Bucky reassured him between kisses. 

Steve kissed him back firmly, then nodded at him. “Okay, I’m good.” 

Bucky grinned, his teeth peeking out sharply from behind his lips. Steve’s mouth went dry at the sight He pressed feather light kisses to the sensitive skin on Steve’s thighs. The man underneath him twitched, and soon he was moaning just as desperately as he had been before. 

“Mmm, you’re so hard, Steve,” Bucky murmured before licking a strip up Steve’s cock. He lapped up the precome beading at the tip. “Taste so good, Steve.” 

“Please, Buck,” Steve gasped. 

“Yeah that’s right, beg. What do you want, Steve? Want me to finger you open nice and slow like we used to?” Bucky teased, his lips barely brushing against Steve’s cock as he spoke.

“Yes, _God Bucky_ , you fill me up so good, feel so fucking right inside me. C’mon Buck, please,” Steve whined, his voice breaking on the last word. 

Bucky growled and nearly ripped the bedside drawer out searching for the lube. As soon as he had it, he squirted a generous amount onto his fingers and shoved two fingers unceremoniously inside Steve, who arched and screamed. With anyone else Bucky would have worried about hurting them, but they both knew that Steve could take it, would take it. For Bucky. 

“Fuck, just like that, Steve,” Bucky encouraged, spreading his fingers gently. Steve whimpered incoherently, passed the point of words now. As Bucky scissored him open, he pulled Steve’s legs up so that they were draped over his shoulders so that he could push into Steve deeper. Steve moaned softly and pushed his hips down on Bucky’s fingers. 

“Goddamn, Steve. You’re such a fucking slut, aren’t you?” Bucky growled. “You just _need_ my cock, doncha?” Steve could barely nod in response. “I asked you a question, slut,” Bucky reminded him, grabbing him roughly by the jaw. Steve squeezed his eyes shut and moaned at the feel of Bucky’s callused hand on his face. When he didn’t reply, Bucky slid his hand down until it was over Steve’s throat. The feeling made Steve’s eyes fly open, and Bucky grinned. “How could I have known you for so long, and not known that you get off on getting choked?” Bucky asked conversationally, gradually applying cutting off Steve’s air supply. Steve pushed back on Bucky’s fingers still in his ass, his eyes sliding shut. When he started to go limp under Bucky, he released him, allowing Steve to taking in gasping breaths. 

“Well? Are you going to answer my question? Are you a slut or arent’ you?”

It took him a few tries, but finally Steve gasped out a small “yes”. 

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I’m-m a desperate slut,” Steve groaned, still not looking at Bucky. Bucky had to grip the base of his cock tight to keep from coming at Steve’s admission. 

“Look at me, baby,” Bucky demanded. When Steve didn’t respond, he pushed a third finger in alongside the first two and twisted them viciously, hitting Steve’s prostate in the process. 

Steve’s eyes flew open. “Oh fuck, Bucky! Oh God, oh fuck, _please_!” 

Bucky grinned viciously and pushed his fingers forward again, pressing continuously against the bundle of nerves that made Steve’s cock leak against his stomach. 

“Bucky, fuck, ‘m so close,” Steve gasped out, unsure whether or not he was warning or pleading. 

Bucky reached up to plant a small kiss on Steve’s jaw. “Come whenever you want, baby. Doesn’t change the fact that I’m gonna _ruin_ you.” 

Steve nodded, his arms straining above his head. Bucky removed his fingers and grinned at the pained sound Steve made. He slicked his cock quickly and moved into position. Steve pushed down expectantly, but Bucky held him back. The pressure of Bucky’s cock pressing on his hole without pressing in was going to drive Steve insane, he was sure of it. Bucky kept pushing slightly, without enough force to actually enter Steve, just enough to stretch his rim and make him whimper. 

“C’mon Steve, don’t you want my cock? I’m starting to think you don’t even want me,” Bucky teased, keeping his distance until Steve was practically crying with frustration. 

“Bucky, God _fuck_ , I n-need you to fuck me,” Steve demanded, his voice low and rough and absolutely wrecked. Bucky aligned their bodies so that he could crush their lips together to drink in Steve’s scream when he finally pushed all the way in in one fluid movement. Steve came quickly from the anticipation and the friction of his cock between their bellies. Bucky kissed him gently through it, continuing to fuck into him slowly until Steve was whimpering. 

“Does it hurt, baby?” Bucky asked, smoothing Steve’s sweat-slick hair out of his face. 

“A little,” Steve responded, his voice scratchy and slurred. “But it’s good. Keep goin’, Buck.”

Bucky pulled out so that he could release the handcuffs and reposition them both. Steve was warm and pliable, and soon they were spooning and Bucky was sucking dark marks into Steve’s back and shoulders. He was so fucking tight like this, and Bucky was starting to lose the rhythm he had built up. Steve was making noises almost continuously now, a litany of moans and whimpers that just spurred Bucky on to fuck him harder. Of course Bucky knew that two orgasms weren’t going to be enough to sate Steve’s genetically enhanced libido, so he was unsurprised when he saw Steve’s cock arching up against his come-covered belly. 

Steve pushed his hips back in an attempt to take Bucky in deeper. “Faster,” he whined. 

Bucky chuckled. “Hard again, Steve? Should’a known a cockslut like you can never be satisfied.” He shifted them so that Steve was lying facedown on the bed with his ass up in the air. “Goddamn, you have the greatest ass, Steve,” Bucky murmured as he reached out and spanked him. Steve and Bucky moaned together, then Bucky dug his fingers into Steve’s ass and spread his cheeks. Steve’s hole was twitching and red, and Steve’s breath hitched when Bucky swiped his tongue over it. Bucky growled and dug his fingers in harder, causing Steve to yelp. Bucky loosened his grip quickly, but continued to spread him wide. Steve murmured and pushed his hips back. Bucky spit, and Steve moaned as Bucky rubbed his thumb slickly over his hole. 

“Please, Bucky,” Steve slurred, his voice muffled against the sheets. 

“Mmm, please what, baby?” Bucky murmured against the back of Steve’s neck. 

“Need you to fuck me, please stop teasing,” Steve gasped out, inhaling sharply when Bucky pushed a finger inside him. 

“Are you sure? I wanna make sure you’re nice and loose. Don’t wanna hurt you,” Bucky teased as he crooked his finger inside Steve, pressing on his prostate. Steve whimpered as Bucky applied continuous pressure to the bundle of nerves. Then Bucky started to rub over his prostate, making Steve whine and squeeze his eyes shut. His fingers twisted in the sheets by his head, and Bucky grinned. He knew one finger wasn’t enough for Steve, especially after Bucky had been fucking him. He enjoyed teasing Steve though, watching him whimper and shake and fall apart. Bucky was sure that if he just kept going he could completely undo him, hell, maybe Steve would even cry-

“F-fuck, Bucky, ‘s too much,” Steve moaned. His voice was raw and desperate and fuck Bucky loved the sound of it. 

“D’ya want me to stop?” Bucky asked, continuing to rub over Steve’s prostate. 

“No,” Steve finally gasped out, his face buried in the sheets and his voice small. 

“Steve,” Bucky started warningly. 

“Oh fuck _please_ ,” Steve cried out, his back arching when the edge of Bucky’s nail caught his prostate. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Bucky grinned. He started a punishing pace, flooding Steve with too much sensation, until he could see tears welling in Steve’s eyes. “God you’re beautiful.” Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek gently, then his temple, then finally his lips. The softness of Bucky’s lips were offset by the rough drag of his fingers inside Steve. 

“Please, I need your cock,” Steve whispered brokenly, his voice thick. 

Bucky continued to kiss him gently. “I know you do, baby. God, but you’re taking this so well. Fuck, I could keep you like this forever. Stick a plug in you so you’d be ready for me whenever I wanted to just bend you over and fuck you.” 

Steve whimpered as fresh tears streaked down his face. Bucky pulled his finger out and grabbed onto his hips, using the new angle and leverage to pull Steve back as he fucked him. If Steve had been vocal before, it was nothing compared to the noises he was making now. He was crying out continuously, his voice loud and high-pitched. Bucky was sure that anyone in any of the adjacent rooms knew exactly what they were doing, and he couldn’t spare the effort to care. He was putting all of his concentration into how hot and tight and fucking _perfect_ Steve felt around him, how he knew he must be dragging continuously over Steve’s abused prostate and that’s what was making him be so loud. Bucky reached a hand around to jerk Steve off in time with his thrusts, but he couldn’t hold back any longer and came buried deep inside Steve, so hard that he almost blacked out. They collapsed, still locked together, to the side. 

Once he had recovered enough and Steve had started making abortive little jerks of his hips, Bucky carefully pulled out and turned Steve over so that they were facing each other. Steve pulled Bucky in for a deep kiss, but his breath hitched when he felt Bucky’s hand wrap around his cock. Bucky kissed him continuously, on his jaw, his cheeks, his eyelids and forehead, and finally, deeply on his lips just as Steve came. 

Bucky pulled their faces close until their foreheads were touching. “I love you so fucking much,” he whispered. 

“I love you too,” Steve responded before pecking him lightly on the nose. 

“We should clean up,” Bucky commented, not making any move to get up. 

“Probably,” Steve agreed, also not moving. 

“Later,” Bucky decided. 

“Later,” Steve repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://hellasara.tumblr.com/).


End file.
